Down the Rabbit Hole
by Skylighters
Summary: Spencer is using again, but will his new relationship with Hotch be enough to bring him back up for air? Warning: Graphic Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**This is going to be a long fic, so this is part 1. Please read and review, it helps me do what I do and know which story people want me to be working on most!**

Spencer Reid felt the familiar fire in his veins when he pushed the plunger down. It had been two years since he had last used Dilaudid, but this last case had hit him hard. There was a high chance of relapse anyways, considering he'd brought the vials with him on the case. He removed the belt tied tightly around his arm and tossed it carelessly to the ground. Reid surveyed himself in the mirror and noted that he looked disheveled, but not noticeably high. He placed the needle and vial back in his bag and proceeded to change clothes in to some flannel pants and a black t-shirt.

This case Spencer had been rooming with Aaron Hotchner. Due to FBI budget cuts they'd even been sharing a bed. It had taken a lot of convincing for Aaron to not take the floor, but Spencer repeatedly explained neither one of them would be at their best if they didn't sleep in the bed.

Reid did his best not to stumble as he opened the door from the bathroom and walked out. He saw that his bunk mate was sipping on his second scotch from the mini-bar as he read a book in the bed; it had been a trying case for them all. Aaron was wearing only a white undershirt and boxers; Spencer felt his breath catch in his throat. He'd always considered his boss attractive, but tonight it was overwhelming to him. The drugs lowering his inhibitions likely didn't help with the sensation. The young man nearly jumped on to the bed, earning a slightly annoyed look from Hotch.

"Hey, Hotch. Guess what?" Spencer asked him playfully.

The older man marked his page then closed the book. He placed his glass on the nightstand. "What Reid?"

Instead of answering Spencer acted purely on impulse. He leaned forward and captured the Unit Chief's lips with his own. For a split second Aaron returned the kiss, and then abruptly pulled away. He stared at Spencer, almost in shock.

"Spencer, we can't do this. I'm your boss, it wouldn't be right."

Reid protested, "Then why did you kiss me back? Do you not want me, Hotch?" The young man looked hurt.

"What I want isn't relevant, Spencer." Aaron placed a meaningful hand on the young man's shoulder. "I have a responsibility to you as your boss and to this team. It wouldn't be fair to you."

Feeling boldness only the dilaudid could have given him at that moment Reid answered, "Let me decide what's fair to me. And please, Aaron, for once in your life don't over think this." He leaned in and kissed Aaron forcefully, trying to convey everything he felt with the simple gesture.

With a noticeable sigh Hotch began to kiss Spencer back. It would be a lie to say that he hadn't been thinking about the younger profiler since his marriage went south. Since before it had, even. Aaron's mouth became hungry, the scotch allowing him to let go a little sooner than he might have otherwise.

Spencer moaned in to the kiss and he ran his hand tentatively through the older agent's hair. He'd been waiting for this for even longer than Aaron. Hotch deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue passed Spencer's lips. He began mapping the crevices of his mouth, savoring the taste. Aaron placed his hand behind Reid's head and drew him in. Spencer's hands were everywhere at once, fondling his well-muscled biceps and on his chest. There was something about Hotch that begged to be touched.

Aaron suddenly broke the kiss. "Spencer, how far do you want this to go."

More drug-induced boldness, "All the way."

At that Hotch flipped them over so that he was the one on top, and Spencer was being pushed back in to the pillow. When it came to the bedroom Aaron Hotchner had always been one to take charge, and that wasn't going to change now. He pressed his aching erection against Reid's flannel-clad thigh, making his desire for the younger man known. Spencer moaned at the sensation.

Aaron began to trail kisses down the younger man's jaw and neck. The feeling of the man's lithe frame underneath him was driving Hotch wild. Without another word he lifted the black cotton shirt over Reid's head and tossed it to the floor. Spencer's bare chest was revealed and Aaron made an appreciative noise, causing the boy to blush slightly.

"You are simply perfect," Hotch cooed.

Not wanting to be the only one half naked Spencer pulled on Aaron's shirt, managing to get it off without too much trouble. The older profiler's abs flexed appealingly. Reid ran his hand over them and visibly shuddered.

Aaron continued his kisses, drawing the sensitive flesh above Spencer's collarbone in to his mouth. He knew it would bruise slightly, but he wanted to be able to see the mark he made later. He continued to work his way down until he reached a nipple. He laved at the protruding nub roughly and Spencer nearly mewled. His hips bucked upward, the straining cock under the flannel seeking friction.

Hotch removed his mouth momentarily, "Like that, do you?"

"God yes," Spencer answered breathily.

The Unit Chief returned to his earlier ministrations, drawing out long moans from the boy underneath him. While using one hand against the headboard to steady himself Aaron used the other to begin tugging down Spencer's pants. After several seconds Reid's erection sprung free of its confines; he hadn't been wearing any underwear.

Aaron wrapped his hand around Spencer's length but kept it still for the moment. "Now that was a pleasant surprise." He began to move his hand slowly, teasingly.

"Ungf, Hotch, please."

Without any further ado he latched his mouth on to Spencer's other nipple and bit down slightly. At the same time he began to work the young man's cock in earnest. He pushed at the drooling slit with his thumb and he twisted his wrist.

"Oh fuck!" Spencer cried out, a little louder than he intended. The stimulation and the drugs were making his head swim.

His boss removed his mouth yet again, "Shh, shh. The others are trying to sleep."

Spencer nodded weakly. This time Hotch positioned himself so that Reid's erection was right in front of his face. It had been a long time since college, but he was sure he could remember what to do. Aaron licked a long line from base to tip, causing Spencer to groan gutturally. He'd never received a blow job before. Hotch swirled his tongue around the head, relishing in the taste of the pre-come. He wrapped his lips around the tip and bobbed his head down, managing to take around half of Spencer's length in one motion.

With a little more effort Aaron managed to take the rest of Spencer down his throat, and he stilled. He was fairly certain no one had ever touched Reid in this way and he didn't want his subordinate to come too soon. After a few moments he swallowed around Spencer's cock, causing the agent to cry out loudly.

Hotch removed his mouth and chided him gently, "If you want this to continue you need to lower your volume. I love hearing you moan, but the whole team doesn't need that pleasure. Now let's get you out of those pants." With Aaron's help Spencer shrugged off his flannel bottoms completely. Then without warning Hotch dropped his own boxers, revealing his own very impressive length.

The younger profiler unconsciously licked his lips, "I want that inside of me, now." The words surprised even him, and Spencer realized he must be a little higher than he thought.

"Let me prepare you first." Aaron placed two fingers in front of Reid's mouth, "Suck."

Spencer eagerly complied, taking the digits in to his mouth and swirling his tongue around them. He tried to look sexy while doing it, batting his eyelashes and looking his boss straight in the eye. It was apparently effective, causing Aaron to growl and nearly rip his fingers from Spencer's mouth.

He leaned forward and whispered in Reid's ear, "I'm going to fuck you SO hard."

The younger agent shivered. He thrust his hips in to the air, trying to expose his entrance. Aaron placed his index finger at the puckered opening and teased. After receiving a pleading look from Spencer, Hotch obliged him, pressing his finger in around halfway in one swift motion. The boy stilled and Aaron gave him some time to adjust to the intrusion. When Reid finally began to breathe again Hotch pushed the rest of the digit in. He slowly began to move it in and out, and it wasn't long before Spencer was enjoying the treatment.

When enough time had passed Aaron added a second finger. He curled them both upward and Spencer cried out loudly. It was obvious that Hotch had found that sweet spot. He worked his two fingers in and out, slowly scissoring the opening. Since this was more than likely Spencer's first time Aaron was going to make it as pleasurable as possible.

After another minute or so Hotch removed his hand; Spencer whined at the loss. "Don't worry, you'll be fuller than you ever have before soon enough."

Aaron spat in to his hand and proceeded to slicked up his own cock as best he could. He made a mental note to bring lubricant with him on cases from now on. He positioned himself at Spencer's entrance.

"You ready? This will hurt at first."

Spencer nodded enthusiastically and Hotch grinned. The younger man once again felt thankful for the drugs; this would hardly hurt at all. Hotch began to push himself forward, sheathing the head of his member inside of Spencer and quickly continuing until he was fully seated inside the young agent. He stilled, but Reid was wriggling his ass, trying to take more.

"Is this not your first time?" Hotch asked quizzically.

"It is, I've just been imagining this too long to be kept waiting. Fuck me, now."

Not one to disappoint Aaron pulled out almost entirely before changing angles and slamming back in. Spencer was unable to hold back the yell that followed. Hotch chided him gently to be quieter and set a furious pace. He was certain the grip he had on Spencer's skinny hips was going to leave bruises, but it didn't seem like either one of them cared. Aaron fucked him hard in to the bed, and the boy came unglued. His cock was bouncing slightly on his stomach. Spencer began babbling incoherently, well the only understandable word was Aaron's nickname, over and over again. He closed his eyes and allowed bliss to envelope him, and Spencer knew he was getting close.

"Come for me, Spencer, come for me."

And come he did, harder than he ever had in his entire life. He nearly screamed Hotch's name as he did. With another few strokes Aaron filled his new lover with a grunt, and it took everything he had to not collapse on to the small frame beneath him.

Spencer looked in to Aaron's eyes meaningfully and breathlessly said, "I love you, Hotch."

Without a word Aaron disengaged himself from his subordinate with a pop. He headed to the bathroom and Reid could hear water running. Hotch quickly returned with a damp wash cloth and began cleaning off Spencer.

"Hey, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a short chapter with two parts, more to come! Please read and REVIEW! | I've also made a few edits, I cranked these chapters out very quickly and had no beta reader, so I'm editing as a go along.**

When Spencer awoke the next morning he stared in awe at the naked man next to him. He had almost convinced himself that it had all been a dream. Careful not to wake Aaron, Reid crept out of the bed and headed towards the closet. He grabbed his go bag and took it in to the bathroom. Now that Spencer had started using again, he didn't know how to stop.

He turned on the shower but didn't get in yet. Instead, he rummaged for the vials in his bag; a grin spread over his face when his hand found what it was searching for. Spencer prepared the Dilaudid, drawing it up in to the needle. He tightened the belt around his bicep and found a vein. Reid's eyes rolled back when the drug entered his body, filling him with a numbing fire.

Spencer quickly put away his supplies and jumped in the shower. He relished in the feeling of the hot water beating against his skin. He simply stood there, mesmerized by the sensations. Reid lost track of time.

Without warning the shower curtain opened, and Aaron stepped inside. "You're taking forever, and I need a shower too. I hope you don't mind," he asked softly with a note of humor in his voice.

His libido in overdrive, Spencer turned to face his lover and dropped to his knees. "I don't mind at all," he said breathily, licking his lips.

"Well if that's what you want, I'm not going to protest." Hotch laughed; he saw nothing wrong with having acquired an insatiable lover.

With a smile Reid licked the slit of Hotch's half-hard cock slowly, teasingly. He swirled his tongue around the head just as slowly. Then without warning Spencer managed to take around two thirds of Aaron's semi-erect member in to his mouth. The older man groaned and managed to keep his hips from bucking. Spencer bobbed his head enthusiastically, sucking in his cheeks and laving at the vein underneath the head. He stored every reaction to each thing he tried in his memory; he was determined to learn what pleased Aaron the most. He was also stroking himself vigorously, knowing that they wouldn't have time for Hotch to return the favor before they had to leave for home.

He continued his ministrations, and as inexperienced as he was Hotch's expression seemed to indicate he was doing a much more than adequate job. The Unit Chief moaned loudly and laced his fingers though Spencer's wet curls. The boy swallowed around his length, causing Aaron to cry out "Fuck!"

"Spencer, I'm getting close," Aaron warned.

There was moment's hesitation in Reid's movements, but he quickly made up his mind to keep going. He slurped at the length in his mouth and allowed himself to moan due to his own pleasure. The vibrations sent Aaron over the edge and he came hard, filling Spencer's mouth. The boy swallowed as quickly as he could, but he still choked a little based on the sheer volume. With another few strokes he came as well, covering his hand.

Aaron grabbed Spencer's hand and helped him stand. He kissed Reid hard, tasting himself. The kiss only ended when the two men were breathless.

"Hotch." Spencer said his lovers name affectionately.

"When we're alone, call me Aaron."

"O-Okay..." Spencer blushed, but a smile graced his lips.

"Let's get cleaned up, I'm sure they're wondering where we are at this point. I'll think of something to tell them, don't worry." Hotch reassured the boy, and himself.

Spencer nodded and proceeded to lather himself up and wash his hair. As he rinsed off Aaron did the same. The two exited the shower and got dressed quickly.

Before Aaron could leave the room Spencer grabbed his wrist and stopped him. "What is this, exactly?" he asked, fear and doubt in his voice.

"What do you want it to be, Spencer?" The words were calming, soothing.

The young man blushed again heavily and got quiet. After a few moments he finally managed to get out, "I want you to be my boyfriend."

Aaron smiled, "Then I am. We keep this a secret from the rest of the team for now though, okay?" He placed a hand protectively on Spencer's shoulder in an attempt to show his sincerity.

"Okay," Reid grinned.

"Now let's get going, it'll be nice to get home."

* * *

><p>The team arrived home a little later than expected, due to Hotch and Reid arriving downstairs half an hour after the scheduled time. Aaron came up with a quick and believable excuse, but Rossi just grinned at him knowingly. The SAC had sighed to himself; he should have known better than to think he could keep him and Spencer a secret from Dave. Thankfully he didn't mind the older man knowing all that much.<p>

When the team was milling about the office, each person preparing and then heading home, Aaron approached Spencer. "Would you like to come back to my place for lunch? We'd take my car since you usually take the subway."

The young man nodded eagerly, and almost didn't believe his luck. The only problem was his high was wearing off, but he told himself that could be fixed a bit later. He straightened his paperwork and followed his lover to the elevator. Thankfully only Rossi was left in the building, so them leaving together wouldn't be noticed.

Before they got to the elevator though, Dave appeared. "Go get 'em tiger." He said with a laugh in his voice, and he walked away.

Spencer blushed heavily and started to apologize to Aaron, "Oh god I must have been obvious, I know you didn't want the team to know, I'm sorry." The young man was beyond embarrassed, as well as terrified that he'd blown their cover.

They stepped in to the elevator, "Hey, hey, Spencer. Calm down. Dave guessed what was up when we came down late this morning, you did nothing wrong; I think that was his version of a blessing. The rest of the team with find out with time, they are profilers after all. Let's just not worry about it for now, okay?" The words were comforting and soft, and after all the last thing he wanted was for Spencer to have second thoughts about the two of them.

"Yeah, okay." A small smile returned to his face.

"Now let me go make you lunch."


	3. Chapter 3

**This took me a little longer to write, I hope you enjoy it. Please review! They keep me going!**

* * *

><p>Aaron Hotchner was preparing sesame chicken while Spencer was using the restroom. Hotch noted that it was taking Spencer a lot longer than it should have, but if he wasn't careful the chicken would burn and get tough.<p>

He finished frying the chicken and transferred it to a plate. He wiped off the excess sauce from the dish; like everything in his life it had to be perfect. Aaron checked his watch and noted that Spencer had been gone a little over ten minutes. That was too unusual, so Aaron set out to check on him.

Hotch walked down the hall and knocked on the bathroom door. There was no answer. He knocked again, "Spencer!" More silence followed. Thoroughly worried he tried the knob but it was locked. He managed to open it with a hard shove of his shoulder.

The sight before him was terrifying. Spencer was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, unconscious, with a needle laying around a foot in front of him. The vial of Dilaudid was still on the counter, almost empty. Aaron leaped in to action, dropping to his knees to check Reid's pulse. It was steady but a little slow. He turned him over on to his back; the young man moaned softly and his eyelids fluttered.

"Spencer, Spencer can you hear me?" Aaron asked, his brows furrowed in concern. He held the young man in his arms.

"Aaron..." Spencer called out softly. The boy's expression was blank, but talking was a good sign.

"Jesus Spencer, what have you done to yourself?" Hotch held his head in his hand; on one end he was deeply distressed but on the other as Spencer was coming around he was angry.

Reid opened his eyes slightly and a small smile graced his lips when he saw Aaron's face. When he noticed the expression of fear and the ire in his eyes the smile faded quickly. He remembered what he had just done and the realization hit him, "Oh god, Aaron I'm so sorry."

The older man rounded on him with fury, "You're sorry? I don't really think that's going to cut it Spencer. I'm making you lunch and you decide to go shoot up fucking dilaudid in my bathroom? So much that you pass the fuck out. Does this qualify as an overdose? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

Spencer shut his eyes; he couldn't deal with the situation like this. He was still too high to make much sense of things. "Please don't take me to the hospital, Aaron.." He began to cry and leaned up to hold the Unit Chief close. Through broken sobs he managed to say "Just let... Me stay here... With you."

As if he weighed nothing Aaron scooped the young man up and in to his arms. Cradling him like a child he took him out of the bathroom and in to the bedroom. Spencer clung to Hotch's neck and buried his face in it. He placed him gingerly upon the bed, finally breaking the embrace. Spencer whimpered softly. Aaron pushed the sweat soaked curls off of his face,

"Shh, shh. I'm here. I'm here no matter how badly you mess up. I love you and I won't leave you." He paused momentarily to kiss the boy's forehead, "But you need to get help. If I can be that help, so be it, but you have to talk to me about when you having a craving." Spencer's head lolled back on to the pillow and Hotch sighed. "We'll talk about this in a few hours, you're in no condition right now. I'll bring you some lunch."

* * *

><p>By that evening Spencer had sobered up and had had a long talk with Aaron about whether or not he needed to go to rehab; in the end they decided that since the use had just started up again that likely wasn't necessary. They would take a cautious route, with Spencer checking in with Hotch every day about his craving levels. The rest of the team could also be kept out of the loop, for now at least. If Reid relapsed that may become a different story.<p>

The harder part of the conversation was actually talking about their relationship. Spencer had to convince Aaron that his interest was more than just drug-induced. That the dilaudid simply gave him the courage to do what he had wanted to for years now. He explained that he had held feelings for the older man for a long time, and he couldn't be happier now that he knew Aaron had those same feelings for him. Hotch admitted that he had also harbored feelings for Spencer for quite some time now, but loyalty to Haley and then loyalty to the team had kept him from acting on them.

They lay on the bed, Spencer was curled up against Aaron, laying his head on the Unit Chief's naked chest. He absent-mindedly traced small designs lovingly on his flesh with his finger. He looked up at Hotch meaningfully, "So does my bad behavior preclude me from getting lucky tonight?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow and laughed, "You're insatiable, do you know that?"

Spencer grinned back at the other agent, "I just discovered the joys of sex and you expect me to not be?" His tone changed, it was more breathy, sultry, "And you fuck me so good it's all I can do to not think about it twenty-four seven."

The older man was beginning to get turned on as well, despite not wanting to reward Spencer for his poor choices. "I suppose if you promise to behave we can have some fun."

Spencer nearly jumped at the opportunity, "Oh I will, I will!"

Hotch removed Spencer's shirt quickly and efficiently, "Then I get to have my fun with you first."

Aaron leaned over and kissed Spencer gently, tenderly. The young agent's mouth parted slightly and Hotch took the opportunity to slide his tongue in. He explored Spencer's mouth, yet again, mapping each crevice. Reid's tongue met with his boss's and they lazily intertwined with each other. The kiss was slow and loving, with the two only breaking away when the need for air overcame their desires. Panting Aaron rested his forehead against Spencer's and gazed in to his eyes, "I love you. Don't forget that."

The older man kissed a trail from Spencer's mouth to his jaw, and then down his neck until he reached his very pronounced collarbone. Aaron nibbled at the smooth flesh, knowing that if he made a mark it wouldn't be visible. He drew the flesh in to his mouth and sucked, wanting the bruise that would form to mark Spencer as his and only his.

He continued his trail, slowly working his way down to Reid's sensitive nipple. He teased the nub with his tongue, gently darting it over the sensitive spot. Spencer moaned loudly; it was obvious he was happy that he could be as vocal as he wanted in the apartment. Aaron took the nipple in to his mouth and grazed it with his teeth. He could hear Spencer's breath hitch in his throat. With a smile he released the nub and kissed downwards, in a line to Reid's bellybutton and then further down.

He stopped just above the young man's pants. He grabbed the fabric with his teeth, and while looking Spencer in the eye he managed to get them unbuttoned without his hands. He bit the zipper and pulled it down, earning a relieved sigh as the pressure on Spencer's erection was lessened. Knowing he couldn't fully remove the offending cords without more maneuvering he grasped the fabric on either side and pulled, yanking them down almost half way. With another tug the pants and boxers were gone completely, tossed carelessly on to the floor.

Spencer's cock stood proud, precome leaking out of the tip. Aaron grinned at Spencer before situating himself between his lover's legs. He licked a long line from base to tip, causing Reid to shudder. He took the tip in to his mouth and sucked, hard; he loved the taste of Spencer and wanted to get every bit of precome he had to offer. He swirled his tongue around the head and teased the vein on the underside, causing Spencer to moan loudly. Aaron then took around half of the length in to his mouth. He bobbed his head and took most of the rest, his throat constricting around Spencer's cock. He swallowed, making Spencer's hips buck involuntarily.

He removed his mouth and wiped it with the back of his hand, "Now it's my turn." He lifted himself off of the bed and went over to the night stand. Hotch pulled out an unopened bottle of lube. He broke the seal and poured some in to his hand. He slicked up two of his fingers, then placed the bottle still open on the night stand. Aaron removed his own pants before he positioned himself in between Reid's legs once again. The young man squirmed to present himself to his boss, more than eager to have those fingers inside of him.

Hotch teased Spencer's opening, running his finger along the puckered skin. Reid began to whine, wanting more. Acquiescing to the needs of the younger man Aaron pushed his index finger in to the knuckle in one swift motion. Spencer stopped breathing, feeling the pain in earnest for the first time since he was sober for this. Aaron stilled, allowing time for Spencer to adjust. When he started breathing steadily again he began to move in and out. He added another finger, and instead of waiting immediately curled them, hitting that sweet spot. Spencer cried out loudly. Hotch proceeded to scissor the opening, making sure it would hurt as little as possible when they got down to their real task.

Without warning he removed his fingers, causing Spencer to whine at the loss. Aaron moved to the bedside table and grabbed the lube once again. He coated his cock generously with it. Hotch positioned himself at Spencer's entrance and began to push. When he was around half way in he stopped; Spencer's eyes were shut tightly. When the boy seemed ready Aaron allowed himself to bottom out. He groaned at the sensation of Reid's tight ass squeezing his cock for all it was worth. He pulled out almost completely before slamming himself back in. Spencer cried out vehemently, unable to contain himself.

Aaron set a brutal pace, he had meant for it to be slow and gentle but his pent up anger came out when he least expected it. He slammed in to his agent time and time again, drawing out moans and a cries from the young man underneath him. Hotch himself was grunting and groaning at the pleasure and the exertion. He pushed himself hard, hitting the prostate with almost every thrust. Spencer unraveled, babbling Aaron's name nearly incoherently as he came violently. He just lay there, spent, as Aaron continued to abuse his hole. The man pounded him in to the bed and felt his own orgasm approaching. When he came it hit him hard, and he cried out "Spencer!"

Panting Aaron pulled out and fell on to the bed next to his lover. He grasped Spencer's hand in his own and said nothing. It was Reid who finally broke the silence, "I think that was even better sober."

Hotch couldn't help but laugh, "Good, because you won't be doing it any other way from now on."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took me a while to get this out, writer's block. If you enjoy the story I would really appreciate a review! **

* * *

><p>Spencer substituted sex for his drug use. Now that he couldn't get high Reid used Hotch to change the way he felt. The older man didn't seem to mind, as long as Spencer stayed clean. Despite his initial protests Spencer even got Aaron to concede to sex at the office.<p>

Spencer covertly let himself in to Hotch's office, trying not to draw the attention of anyone else on the team. Aaron looked up at him and smiled, "Hey babe."

The young man smiled back at the Unit Chief, "I need you right now." His voice was shaky.

"No one saw you come in, do you think?" Aaron raised his eyebrow.

"No I think we're okay. Please, Aaron."

The older man stood and walked over to the window. He closed the blinds, "Okay, same as yesterday?" Spencer nodded in agreement. "Then go ahead and get in to position."

Reid scrambled under Hotch's desk and sat on his knees. Slowly, almost teasingly, Aaron moved around to stand in front of his chair. He unbuttoned his fly and pulled the zipper down. He took a seat and pulled himself up so his lower body was also under the desk. Hotch felt slim hands smooth the fabric of his slacks. They quickly grasped his soft cock and brought it through the opening. Aaron knew if he could see Spencer's face that he would be licking his lips right now.

Spencer stroked the hardening member earnestly. He leaned forward and licked the slit lightly. He heard Aaron moan above him and grinned. He circled the head with his tongue, not yet taking it in to his mouth. From above him he heard a harsh whisper, "Spencer, we have to be quick about this."

Obliging his boss's request the genius took approximately half of the length down his throat with one motion. He heard a soft "Shit!" come from his lover. Spencer bobbed his head up and down, taking as much of Aaron's cock as he could. At the same time he undid his own fly and pulled his rock hard member out. He began to stroke himself, causing him to moan around Hotch. The vibrations caused the older man to groan and lace his fingers through his subordinate's hair. He held him in place as he moved back and forth in his chair, fucking his mouth with only a little gentleness. He knew that soft was not something Spencer wanted or needed right now.

He managed to stop his movements when the door opened, but Spencer didn't stop his ministrations. Rossi poked his head through the door, "Hey Aaron, do you have a minute?"

Hotch did the best he could to keep his face calm and stoic; he silently cursed his lover. "Yeah, ah- Now is not an, um, good time. Sorry."

The older profiler looked from Aaron's face, to the desk, then back up again. He grinned wickedly, knowingly. "I'll come back when you're done." Dave turned around and shut the door behind him.

Abruptly he pushed himself back and removed himself from Spencer's mouth. "Bend over the desk, now," he commanded. "You'll pay for getting me caught."

The younger agent scrambled out from underneath the desk as fast as he could. He turned around and spread his legs wide apart as he bent over. He placed his palms on the cool, wooden surface to keep his balance. Hotch yanked Spencer's pants down to around his knees. With another tug they lay pooled at his ankles. "You want me to use you, so that's what I'll do. You get no preparation today."

Spencer nodded enthusiastically, eager to feel his lover inside of him. He heard the snap of the bottle of lube being opened. Since he'd discovered Spencer's problem Hotch had taken to keeping a bottle in his desk. Aaron hissed slightly when the cool gel coated his member. He hadn't even bothered to remove his pants.

Lining himself up with Spencer's opening Aaron teased him, gently pressing against it. This went on for over a minute, Hotch was simply moving up and down, brushing against the taut ring of flesh. The boy beneath him was nearly writhing with anticipation. "Are you going to ease up the next time someone walks in?"

"Yes, Aaron, please, please, please fuck me." The need in Spencer's voice was overt.

Without another word Hotch slammed in to the boy, burying himself inside of him. He stilled and waited for Reid to begin breathing again. It was going to be rough, but not damaging. When the young man finally drew in a breath Aaron began to move. He thrust in to his lover hard, hitting his prostate. Spencer cried out a little louder than he'd intended, so he shoved a few fingers in his mouth to act as a gag.

Hotch slammed Spencer in to the desk, over and over again. The force would be enough to leave bruises. Reid didn't seem to mind, though, he was moaning in to his hand and his cock was leaking like a faucet. Aaron gripped Spencer's hair and pulled it when he thrust out of the boy. He then hammered himself back in with all the force he could muster. Spencer came hard, and all over the desk. He muttered Aaron's name as his fingers fell from his lips.

But Aaron wasn't done yet, he released his grip from Spencer's hair and allowed to boy to lean on the desk. He began to grunt as he felt himself nearing the edge. Aaron slammed home a few more times before he moaned out "Spencer" as he came. He filled his lover with his hot seed and collapsed on top of him, panting. Hotch allowed his softening member to slip out of Reid. After it did, he stood up and buttoned his pants and redid his belt.

"Get yourself cleaned up, love. I have some tissues next to the couch." Aaron's voice was warm.

Spencer grabbed his pants from around his ankles and headed over to the couch. He quickly cleaned himself up and zipped up his cords. He walked over to Aaron and planted a kiss directly on his lips. "Thanks Aaron. Really."

"Do you feel better now? Is the craving gone?"

"It works like a charm, every time," he said with a grin.


End file.
